halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley-021's Blue Team
Ashley-021 known for doing her duty was also known for disappearing for a month at a time, no one knows why except her fellow Spartans on Blue Team when she was assigned to Blue team after the Created occupation. She was assigned to John-117's Team however she was quickly re-assigned her own team on Blue Team, She was Assigned Spartan-1337, Rose-088, Marcus-016, Madison-009, and Kait-022. Team Members * Ashley S-021 * Spartan-1337 * Rose S-088 * Marcus S-016 * Madison S-009 * Kait S-022 Ashley S-021 Spartan 021 or Ashley is a genetically enhanced Super-Soldier of Section three and was specially trained to counter the insurrectionist threats. Ashley was trained in close-quarters combat, so she uses a Shotgun, SMG, and Knives/Swords. Furthermore, Ashley was equipped with a Mjolnir MK IV after the battle of Chi Ceti IV, and later equipt with a Generation Three Mjolnir type armor during late 2560. However, before the G3 Mjolnir armor, she wore a custom Mjolnir MK VI. Ashley was part of Spartan-II Gold Team for 23 years after Chi Ceti IV then she was re-assigned to a lone wolf Spartan-II for the rest of her career. Ashley was also part of a special task force to take down certain targets that were known to be high-value targets for the United Nations Space Command and the Office of Naval Intelligence. Kait 022 Spartan-022 or Kait is a genetically enhanced Super-Soldier of Section three and was specially trained to counter the insurrectionist threats. Kait is trained in All UNSC Weapons which would make her a Jack of all trades. Furthermore, Kait was equipped with a Mjolnir MK IV after the battle of Chi Ceti IV, and later equipt with a Generation Three Mjolnir type armor during late 2560. However, before the G3 Mjolnir armor, she wore a Mjolnir MK VI. Ashley was part of Spartan-II Black Team for 23 years after Chi Ceti IV then she was re-assigned to a lone wolf Spartan-II until 2559. Kait was also part of a special task force to take down certain targets that were known to be high-value targets for the United Nations Space Command and the Office of Naval Intelligence. Marcus S-016 Lore hasn't been written yet. Madison S-009 Lore hasn't been written yet. Rose S-088 Rose was trained on Reach with the rest of the Spartan-II Program Class I, and when she was done with training during the battle of Chi Ceti IV she was equipped with the Air Assault MK IV Helmet and Mjolnir MK IV Armor.'' Spartan-1337 Spartan-1337 is a Spartan-II supersoldier of the UNSC Navy's Special Weapons division. After over thirty years of active duty, he is one of S-II decorated war veterans of the United Nations Space Command. By August 30, 2552, S-1337 career service vitae recorded One hundred and Fifty ground engagements against the Covenant in which he had participated. By August of 2558, he had completed One hundred and Fifty-Nine operations, including Ninety full campaigns; more than anyone other UNSC personnel on record at the time. Category:S117 John II